


Submerso

by ZimowySzop



Series: Myśli i teksty [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Proces stwarzania.Przetwarzania jednego bytu w drugi.





	Submerso

Zapadasz się. 

Twoje stopy grzęzną w plugastwie tego miasta.   
Dłonie pokrywa muł z krwi i prochu.   
Z piersi zostaje wydarty krzyk obrzydzenia.   
Toniesz w tym bagnie rozpaczy prostego człowieka.   
Twe usta zalewa błotnista maź kłamstwa i oszczerstw.   
W twych uszach brzęczą jęki i westchnienia zdrady.   
Twe mięśnie drżą rozszarpywane żądzą niszczenia.   
Kości dawno skruszone, trzaskają niczym bicz kata.  
Wypluwasz kwas okrucieństwa ze swego żołądka, dusząc się nim i rechocząc z obłąkania.   
Tchu już nie nabierzesz, płuca w strzępach od spalin.  
Twe serce przegniło całkowicie, rozpływa się niczym smoła po twych żebrach.

Pochłonięty w obrzydlistwie tego miasta, stajesz się tym co czyni je paskudnym.


End file.
